1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns mobile home support systems, and more particularly support systems which are particularly adapted to unitizing a double-wide mobile home and at the same time providing foundation support means resistant to earthquakes, without the need for tie-down supports.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, mobile home foundations have usually comprised concrete piers on which the mobile home was placed for support. The obvious deficiency of such support means is its susceptability to lateral movements caused by earthquakes and high wind forces. Tie-downs, used in conjunction with the support means, are somewhat makeshift in nature, in that they do not provide adequate resistance to pier failure to the movements of the earth caused by earthquakes.
Sometimes tie-downs create structural damage to the mobile home by force loads impinging upon the points of connection to the mobile home.
Other prior art devices used foundations permanently affixed to the ground which circumstance would then require that the mobile home be assessed as though it were real property. In order to avoid that problem, which can be a serious economic burden to the mobile home owner, portable foundations must be utilized.
Still other prior art devices utilized foundations for each half of a double-wide mobile home without a structural relationship existing between the foundations.
As a result, unusually large forces on either half of the double-wide mobile home, such as might be induced by earthquake, would tend to separate the two halves.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art system in that it provides a foundation which insures a high degree of stability between the two halves of a double-wide mobile home.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable system thereby avoiding assessment of real property taxes on the mobile home.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foundation to support the mobile home structure adequately so as to resist any lateral movements of the foundation resulting from earthquakes; also resisting overturning forces produced by strong winds.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a support system in which costs and complexity are kept to a minimum.
Another object of the present invention is to provide adjustable support means to accommodate various ground contours.